Frente a Frente
by lovelywtt
Summary: Star ha abandonado la Tierra. Marco desea volverla a ver. Las tijeras dimensionales los pondrá frente a frente.


HOOLAAA! Otra vez estoy de vuelta :) pero ahora con historias Star vs. las Fuerzas del Mal. que en este momento me encuentro obsesionada con esta serie.  
Espero que les guste. Dejen un review para saber si les gusto esta idea:)

 _Lovelywtt_

* * *

 **Frente a Frente**

 _ **Marco.**_

La magia desaparece lentamente en la habitación de Star, es como si todo lo que he conocido en este último año ha sido tan solo un sueño. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo todo cambio drásticamente? Hace unas horas me había reconciliado con mi mejor amiga, momentos después me declaro su amor por mí y ahora ha desaparecido.

La música de la fiesta se ha apagado y detrás de mi escucho las pisadas de mis amigas y de Jackie llegando a toda velocidad a la puerta de Star.

-¿Dónde está Star?- pregunta Jenna

-Se ha ido- susurro

-¡¿Cómo que se ha ido Diaz?!- grita Ponyhead

-¡¿A caso la vez en su habitación?! ¡Ella no está!- le grito desesperado

-Pero… ¿por qué se fue?- murmura Jackie

Me giro para mirar a mi novia, sus ojos azules parecen confundidos y su mirada baja me da la señal de lo que acaba de hacer Star le ha dolido. Por supuesto que le dolería, saber que la mejor amiga de su novio ha estado enamorada secretamente de él y que por supuesto ella también es su amiga.

-Jack..-

-¡Tenemos que ir con ella! ¡dijo que tenía que dejar la Tierra! Debe de ser por una causa- me interrumpe Jenna

Las chicas comienzan a discutir sobre ir detrás de ella pero ¿Cómo? Ponyhead ya no tiene unas tijeras dimensionales, el espejo de estar ha desaparecido, algún artefacto que podamos utilizar se ha ido… un momento ¡Mis tijeras dimensionales! Podemos ir por Star con ellas… pero no deseo llevarlas a ellas, necesito hablar con Star frente a frente sin que nadie más nos interrumpa.

-No…- interrumpo su discusión

-¿No que Marco?- pregunta Ponyehead

-No iré – bajo la mirada

Ni yo mismo me puedo creer lo que he dicho, pero esto no es asunto de ellas. Si Star se fue a Mewni debió de ser por una razón mayor o alguien vino por ella, conozco a Star muy bien ella no deseaba regresar a Mewni, tal vez por mí, tal vez por ellas, pero no lo deseaba.

-¡¿Cómo que no irás apestoso?! ¡Star se fue de la Tierra por tu culpa!- me grita Ponyhead

Levanto la mirada y la miro directo a los ojos, lucho por dentro para no soltar una lágrima por lo que diré

-Yo tengo todo aquí en la Tierra, si ella se fue es porque ella lo decidió- le aclaro

Pony head me lanza al suelo de un empujón.

-¡No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar! ¡Star te consideraba su mejor amigo en la Tierra y así es como le pagas!-

Jackie me mira aún más confundida.

-Lo siento…- me levanto y limpio mi suéter del polvo

Sin decir ni una sola palabra me voy directo a mi habitación, escucho a lo lejos las groserías de Pony head pero no me importa, tengo que llegar a Mewni antes que ellas o si no nunca podré hablar con Star. Me encierro en mi habitación y busco mis tijeras de bajo de mis almohadas, por suerte Star no las había tomado. Respiro hondo y comienzo a abrir un portal hacia Mewni.

El enorme castillo de la familia Butterfly se encuentra frente a mí, los guardias reales salen marchando de un lado a otro y uno presta atención en mí.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién eres?- me pregunta

-Necesito hablar con la princesa Butterfly- le exijo

El hombre se ríe.

-La princesa Butterfly no recibe visitas-

-¿Cómo que no recibe visitas?- frunzo el ceño

-Como lo escuchaste, ¡así que largo de aquí! – me ordena

-¡Quiero hablar con la Reina!- le exijo

El hombre se ríe con más fuerza.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para exigir ver a la Reina Moon? –

-Marco Díaz, soy el amigo de Star Butterfly-

El hombre alza las cejas al escuchar mi nombre, pero lo que viene nunca me lo había imaginado, el hombre me golpea en el estómago con fuerza lanzándome al suelo.

-¡¿Y eso que fue?!- digo intentando recobrar mi aliento.

-¡Largo!- me gruñe

¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Por qué no me permiten ver a Star? ¿La reina les ha ordenado impedir verme? ¿O fue Star? Cada minuto que pierdo con ellos, es un minuto menos que tengo para hablar con Star. Estoy seguro que estos guardias dejarán entrar sin problema a Pony head y a las chicas.

-No tengo tiempo para esto…- gruño y abro un nuevo portar dimensional

Este portal me deja justamente en una terraza, tropiezo al sentir nuevamente el suelo y caigo de cara.

-¿Marco?- escucho un leve susurro

Levanto la mirada, un precios vestido azul resalta el largo y hermoso cabello rubio, su pequeña corona hace resaltar su piel junto con sus pequeños corazones en sus mejillas.

-Star…- la miro asombrado. - ¡Star!

Salto hacia ella dándole un enorme abrazo, pero ella parece no querer abrazarme.

-Marco ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunta

-Necesito hablar contigo…- le pido

-¿conmigo? ¿sobre qué?-

-¡¿Es una broma?! Sobre lo que paso en la fiesta, sobre porque te fuiste de la Tierra, sobre nosotros.

Ella se aparta lentamente de mí.

-Marco no debiste venir a Mewni, puede ser peligroso- me dice – tienes que irte-

-¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas todo Star-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Marco? ¿Qué estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Qué no puedo quedarme en la tierra?-

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? ¿Tu mamá te regreso a Mewni a la fuerza?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces porque te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?-

-¡Porque Toffee volvió! ¡No podía dejar que te hiciera daño otra vez! ¡Casi mueres la última vez!-

Toffe ha vuelto, no puede ser... pero la explosion de la varita lo mató ¿como pudo volver de la muerte?

La tomo de la mano y ella me mira.

-Y tú casi pierdes todo, por mí. Ahora es mi turno en protegerte-

-¿Otra vez con esa lista Marco?-

-No es ninguna lista, es la verdad…. Star eres la mejor persona que he conocido y no puedo imaginarme que pasaría si alguien te hiciera daño.

-M-Marco… esta no es tu lucha-

-Sí lo es, también es mi lucha… así que no me pidas que me vaya porque no lo haré-

El golpe de la puerta nos hace despertar y la voz de Pony head se escucha al otro lado de la madera.

-No me iré Star, no regresaré a la Tierra hasta que tu vengas conmigo. – le digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Tú tienes todo en la Tierra, tienes a tus padres, tus amigos, a Jackie… porque quieres dejar todo en la Tierra por mí- me dice con lagrimas

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la puedo dejar ir? ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil imaginarme un mundo sin ella?

El sentimiento me golpea en el pecho y en ese momento recuerdo todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, las veces que nos salvábamos el uno al otro, los secretos que nos contábamos, todas las aventuras juntos, todas las locuras juntos, aquella vez que odie verla caminando al baile de la Luna de Sangre con un completo idiota, aquel baile que la luna nos unió y aquella luna que aprecio cuando besé a Jackie, esa luna que me recordó a Star. No lo había notado, lo había sentido todo este tiempo pero no había despertado.

-Porque tú también me gustas…- le digo mirándola a los ojos

* * *

 _YEI! Próximamente nuevas historias de SVTFOE y muchos más!_

 _:)_


End file.
